Talk:Lux/@comment-25172943-20140713024921/@comment-25172943-20140714143227
@ZomsX Lux is actually "everywhere" a lot more than other champions thanks to her range so in a way you could even argue that her mobility *is better* than others simply because she can assist you from 3000 range which is nothing to be underestimated. Lack of escape? If you're truly good you should have vision all the time and you should not get ganked, period, look at some of the better dota teams in some of their better games - they never ever ever ever ever get picked off or ganked. You can pick flash + ghost or heal for lux to escape and you can enhance boots and get zhonya or archangel staff with her. There are plenty of defensive options for lux. In mass fights enemy can dive you but that should spell their death immediately, if they chose to ignore your teammates just to kill you then obviously you're a threat and your team should make up for it. I don't know what are you talking about leblanc but i play both lb and lux and i prefer lux by far lol, with her you are not "all-in" and you can always solo enemy squishies from a distance while with lb if something goes wrong you're dead. Lux's ulti does more dmg with passive in and it has less cd and more range than other ulties mid/end game and early game its just good enough for most stuff. I explained why stupid champs are picked - because the LoL "pros" are actually underage and horrible at the game and they're the worst pros out of all pros in all games and its not even my hateful opinion im just observing and analyzing facts. You should see them , most of them are really bad at the game and even at strategy and playing together and they often chose to go for stuff that could bring more hype than more usefulness (which is hype in its own way anyway) and the other pros just copy what the kid pros who go for hype champs go. Whats the chance of lux getting a penta? not much, whats the chance of kassadin doing so even if its not by being good but by lasthitting? like i said lux's only true con which is a big one is horrible teammates - if they constantly feed then enemy might be too tanky during team fights and lux alone (well no champs can win 1v5). If lux gets camped by enemy jungler and gets no help then you can't really do much cause shes vulnerable to that. If lux's teammates dont assist her in any ways or compliment her abilities (like helping her land her skillshots and so on) and they don't make up for the possibility that she becomes a target then thats how you beat lux, which is why she doesn't stomp soloq more than she should. Which is why she should be good in premade but is not because the "lol pros" are not that good and play a lot like soloq, has nothing to do with the amount of strategy / teamplay as dota used to be (i dont know how it is now)